


I'm Not Okay (I Promise)

by ilovemygaydad



Category: Sander Sides, Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 11:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12189534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemygaydad/pseuds/ilovemygaydad
Summary: Summary: Virgil has a really terrible sensory overload and the others try and help him out. :)Warnings: sensory overload, panic attacks





	I'm Not Okay (I Promise)

Virgil’s eyes flicked between movements and sources of sounds, no matter how small or insignificant. The light from the TV, the click of Logan’s fingers cracking, Roman’s never-ending talking, Patton’s excited hand gestures. It was all too much.

He’d been fine for hours, just sitting on the couch scrolling through Tumblr and reblogging some mood boards to his band blog, but then the other sides came in and decided they wanted to watch a movie. They’d began discussing about fifteen minutes in and pretty much hadn’t stopped since. Virgil’s mind couldn’t stay focused on one thing because there were ten other things happening at the same time.

He felt his chest tighten and his hands start moving to tangle themselves in the headphones he’d lazily threw onto the couch when he’d come down. Just hide it from the others. They don’t need to share the pain.

But, of course, Logan came over almost immediately and sat next to him. He placed a very light hand on Virgil’s shoulder and spoke very quietly.

“Are you experiencing a form of a panic attack? Is there anything I can do to help?” There was genuine care in his voice. Virgil stared at Logan for a second before responding.

“I’ll be fine. Go continue watching your movie.” Logan looked wholeheartedly unimpressed by the statement, but walked back to the other side of the couch nonetheless. Then, just to Virgil’s luck, came Patton. Logan must have sent him over to try to convince Virgil he needed help.

Patton plopped down quietly. Virgil could tell he was worried without even looking at him.

“Kiddo? Can you tell me what’s wrong, or at least what we can do to help?” Patton asked with a gentle voice that only he could perfect.

Virgil internally cringed. He couldn’t just leave Patton hanging, especially not since he’d used the “I’ll take care of you” voice.

“I… I’m having a sensory overload. There’s too much going around for my brain to process and it’s going haywire,” Virgil explained. “But it’s not a big deal. It’ll go away eventually.”

He almost got away with it, or at least he thought, but his eyes flicked to where Roman had began tapping his foot. _Damn._

“Verge, you can’t keep trying to convince us your panic attacks are just minor inconveniences. I’m going to grab you a blanket and by the time I get back you’d better have your headphones on and your music playing,” Patton scolded. He promptly got up and began rummaging through the nearby closet. Virgil clicked his headphones into his phone and put them on, opening the music app and shuffling his playlist. Novocaine. What an interesting song to play while Virgil was feeling anything but numb.

Suddenly a blanket was being tossed over his body and all of the lights in the room had shut off, including the TV. Virgil slid off his headphones.

“What are you guys doing?” Virgil’s voice wasn’t angry, but it was loud in the near-silence of the living room. He heard two pairs of feet shuffling from his left to his right , presumably Roman and Logan leaving the couch to head to their own parts of the mind palace.

“We’re allowing you to have a ‘sensory cool-down,’ as I’m going to call it,” Logan replied, his voice calm and collected as always.

“Apparently even the undead need some quiet at times,” Roman added with a thin layer of sarcasm. With that, Virgil heard a sharp slap scolding from Patton. Virgil smiled. Although they could be pains-in-the-ass at times, the other sides did try quite hard to make sure he was okay. He slipped his headphones back over his ears and let the music and soft blanket wash over him until he finally drifted off to sleep.


End file.
